


The only truth

by Effymaybe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effymaybe/pseuds/Effymaybe
Summary: Everything outside their world seems like a lie.





	The only truth

Jisoo takes the time to stare into chocolate orbs for a second. Her heart beats fast, has been doing so for the past weeks, and it makes her wonder faintly how much more it can take.

The head pressing on top of her thigh is light, and the blonde locks she’s running her fingers through feel silky. 

The sun is kissing her skin lovingly, healing, peeking between the broken tiles of the ancient house. It’s beautiful. The gardenias pushing through the cracked floor caress the side of her bare feet, but Jisoo can’t bring herself to care.

She shifts her body gently, now lying beside all she adores, close, _always_ close.

She’s mesmerized looking at the way golden, warm light illuminates plump lips, creating an almost glossy illusion that makes Jisoo lean forwards almost hypnotized.

She tries to hold back just a bit, because it’s in her nature, the security, the certainty, the patience. But when a warm, wet feeling starts tracing the corner of her lips, she gasps before losing herself completely.

A few sunflowers begin to bloom from the cemented walls, impossible, reaching her feet at a pace Jisoo should know she can control on her own, but she’s not thinking, because she has captured a pinkish bottom lip between her own, and she’s sucking and biting softly.

A gentle push makes the spins of her head lose rhythm, the lilies spreading a few meters away waiting impatiently.

She wants to lean forwards again, immediately, desperate, but a soft voice makes her breath in deeply.

“Jisoo”, she hears, so she knows she needs to stop.

Gazes lock again, and Jisoo feels a painful pang palpitating against her chest.

“Rosie”, she answers, her own voice a bit strained.

Roseanne looks somehow dejected, her eyes shinning a bit too much, but her palm presses against Jisoo’s cheek tenderly.

A moment of silence stretches between them, but it’s not uncomfortable. They spend many hours like that, just melting in each other, trying to adjust their breaths, thinking, kissing, finding new joys in their intimacy.

The old TV inside the house mumbles something. They can hear it from the patio, the glass doors completely shattered, but they avoid actually _listening_. 

The good news have ceased a few months ago, and in their world, where aconites kiss petunias at the sound of waves meeting each other over and over again, there is no place for evil.

Roseanne is letting her thumb run over the bridge of a delicate nose when she feels a soft feeling wrapping around her ankle. She looks down to see a jasmine growing its way up to a thin calf. It tickles, and she giggles girlishly. She looks up to stare at Jisoo again, who is gifting her a bewitched expression.

“You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen”, she murmurs softly, and Roseanne can’t help but to bush profusely.

She knows the places where Jisoo has been. She knows the kind of wonders she has witnessed.

“You always say that”, she murmurs then, and lets her body relish in the feeling of Jisoo’s hands squeezing her waist lightly.

“It’s always true”, the brunette answers, her gaze intense, and as much as Roseanne knows what’s happening next, she feels a familiar turn in her stomach, almost waiting for the unexpected.

Jisoo leans down almost fervently, her teeth biting the side of her lover’s neck as gently as she can, her head light again because she’s hopelessly infatuated, and because the scent that emanates from the skin behind Roseanne’s ear is more addictive than anything else she has experienced in the universe. 

Jisoo licks and sucks at her favorite spot, and Roseanne can only gasp and whimper helplessly. She knows she can’t stop. She doesn’t _want_ to stop, even when bloody-red roses start cracking the walls again, and the floor succumbs under the pressure of thousands of lilies that bloom without control. She feels the jasmine up her thigh now, just below Jisoo’s wandering hands, and it’s only then, when her head is too far gone, when the pang of their sin starts diminishing slowly, disappearing from her mind and from her heart.

As the brunette leaves soft kisses on top of her collarbones, Roseanne lets her fingers tangle in chocolate locks, and a faint crashing wet sound reaches her ears.

She doesn’t care.

Jisoo pulls away though, her eyes dark, her mouth hovering above Roseanne’s almost as if it was impossible for her to move further back.

“Love, are you alright?”, she asks.

“Yes”, her lover pants, her cheeks now blushed again, “it just feels _good_”.

Jisoo hums and takes some time to stare at a disheveled Roseanne, purple flowers surrounding her head. She stares at them for a moment, almost surprised, making the blonde look up as well and reach with her hand to pick one flower up.

The brunette stops her, taking her hand softly, interlocking her fingers.

Roseanne looks at her questioningly.

“They are poisonous”, Jisoo explains, and kisses the pad of Roseanne’s fingers one by one.

“Oh”, the blonde answers, “how much?”

The brunette brushes her own lips against the palm of Roseanne’s hand.

“They could kill any human only by touch”.

The blonde feels a strange tug at the bottom of her stomach. She lets her hand slip from Jisoo’s hold to reach for the fatal flowers once again.

She caresses the most beautiful one gently, and turns to stare at Jisoo, her expression teasing, somehow wicked, somehow twisted.

The brunette reaches for the loved blossom as well, applying just the right pressure to pick it up, and places it behind Roseanne’s ear, deep purple contrasting against soft golden.

“I’m lucky I’m not a human”, the blonde murmurs, a slight smile decorating her heavenly features, and Jisoo feels a shudder extending from the bottom of her back.

She listens, suddenly, unable to keep blocking her surroundings.

_Μια άλλη φωτιά… ασταμάτητη… Τουλούζη…_

Jisoo feels Roseanne’s body trembling.

_Θύελλες…. τυφώνες… Αβινιόν_

The woman’s voice seems to shout right in her ear, and Jisoo has to put her hands on Roseanne’s waist once again, just to ground herself.

_Σεισμός… τραυματίας… θανάτους_

Jisoo lets her eyes fin Roseanne’s, and the absolute agony she finds in them makes her spring forwards to kiss her hard, desperate, hoping, _wishing_ for the throbbing feeling in her chest to cease just a bit, so she can concentrate in making the blonde blissful again.

Roseanne kisses back as if the sudden intimacy were the only thing keeping her alive, it kind of _is_ anyway, and she knows that she’s completely lost, _doomed_, and she knows that the way her body surrenders under her lover’s touch shouldn’t feel as delicious as it does.

When Jisoo pulls away just for a second, Roseanne finds herself murmuring.

“Do you think it’s too late?” she asks.

The brunette kisses her jaw.

“I want it to be”.

Roseanne lets her fingers tangle into deep chocolate, her mind once again drifting to that wonderful place, sinless, beautiful, utopic.

“Me too”, she answers, and she moves her body a bit so Jisoo can melt completely against her.

When she does, a splitting crack makes the earth under them shake. They are too far gone to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Chaesoo and there it is. It follows the narrative of 'Equilibrium'. I'm @jenniesrvltn on Twitter but I can't promise not to be boring :(. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
